Chapter 1 Scene 1
Point of view of Tom Keruka leaves, and Tom heads west, from the South beach where they started to the Forest in the southwest corner of the island. He wanders around, gathering and eating some fruit. Eventually when he calls out, a hesitant voice answers, “Over here.” Tom follows the voice, and is surprised at what he sees. A native boy wearing a purple loincloth is standing against a tree, and it looks like he is pretending to be tied to it by thin vines. Pelubo: Ten years old. Wants to be a farmer, and spends a lot of time studying all the plants on the island. Tom approaches Pelubo, and blinks. The boy is apparently in good physical shape, but isn’t moving. There are thin green vines wrapped around his ankles, his legs above the knees, and his body just below the chest, all of the vines binding him to the tree. His arms are wrapped around the sides of the tree and behind him, and more vines encircle his wrists and pull his arms taut. Tom is suspicious because the boy apparently has plenty enough muscle to break free of the thin vines. Pelubo remains silent, unsure of whether this stranger is good or evil. Tom: “Hello, I’m Tom. The ship I was on crashed near this island. What’s going on here?” Pelubo decides Tom’s concern is legitimate, and answers, “Hello Tom, I’m Pelubo. I was studying the plants around here yesterday when these vines grabbed me from behind and pulled me against this tree. I never saw anything like it. I struggled to get loose, but they only grabbed me tighter until I couldn’t move. I can’t believe how strong these vines are. These must be liana, but they normally don’t grow here.” Quest 2: Free Pelubo from the vines. Tom: “You’ve been tied up here for a whole day?” Pelubo: “Yes. Since about noon yesterday. I guess it’s about twenty-four hours now.” Tom shakes his head. “Those vines can’t possibly be that strong.” Tom tries to tear them, and is shocked when he can’t. He tries twisting and pulling the vines, but to no effect. “Sorry, you’re right. There is something strange about these vines. I need a tool, like a knife.” “We have machetes. See if you can get one from our tribe.” “Why wouldn’t they give me one?” “They don’t trust strangers, and you’ll probably have to prove yourself first.” “I know something about that on these islands.” “That might take some time. Can you get me something to eat? I like grapes best, and there are some around here.” Quest 3: Find six grapes, two bananas, and two apples for Pelubo. Tom runs around and finds the necessary fruit. He returns to Pelubo and feed the native the fruit since the boy can’t use his hands. Quest 3 complete! “Thank you Tom,” says Pelubo. “You are a good man. Now go get the machete, and be careful. There are snakes around here.” Quest 4: Get a machete from the tribe. Tom feels bad leaving Pelubo tied up alone, but Tom has no choice. He runs out of the forest, across the South Beach, and to the edge of the Village where he finds Keruka by a fire. “I found Pelubo in the Forest, but he’s tied to a tree by liana and we can’t cut it. He said I could get a machete from you.” Keruka frowns. “You need to prove yourself worthy of holding a machete.” “He said you would probably say that. But … he’s been tied up for more than a day.” “This is the will of the spirits. If he’s held up all right up to now another he can handle another hour. Now to prove yourself, you need to make a dish to cure one of our elders. Find four bananas, five apples, one sesame, and two rosemary plants.” Quest 5: Find the ingredients to make the Healing Dish. Tom realizes there is no point in arguing, and collects all the ingredients from the South Beach and the Southwestern Forest. On his way back, he picks up a strange looking shell. You have found a Green Piper! Tom returns to the village, mixes the ingredients in a pot and cooks the dish. Quest 5 complete! You have mastered the Healing Dish recipe! Keruka tastes the dish and finds it acceptable. “You have proved yourself. Here is the machete.” Quest 4 complete! You have acquired the use of the Machete! “Thank you. Oh, I found this in the woods. Is this important?” Tom shows Keruka the shell he found. “That is a Green Piper, one of hundreds of rarities on this island. The more you find, the more the Spirits will be pleased. These rarities are shells, insects, butterflies, and small reptiles. Here, I'll put it in this big box made just for rarities.” “Okay, I’ll be on the lookout for more. But I’ve got to free Pelubo now.” Tom rushes back to where Pelubo is tied up, and it takes several blows with the machete to cut all the vines. Finally, Pelubo is free. Quest 2 complete! You have won the Bronze Search and Rescue Trophy for rescuing one child! A bronze trophy of a native child who looks like Pelubo standing erect and proud, appears on the screen and then fades away after it is clicked on. It magically appears in a trophy case in the Village near Keruka. “Thank you, Tom.” “No problem, sorry it took that long. Good thing you’re very tough.” Pelubo cracks a smile at the compliment, then returns to a serious expression. Tom continues, “I’ve got to help find your missing friends. Hey, here’s another rarity.” “No, Tom, watch out!” Tom reaches for what he thinks is one of the lizard rarities, but it turns out to be a snake that bites his hand. More snakes bite his legs and he falls to the ground. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1